A Massacre's Carnage
by TokehGecko
Summary: AU, ten years later. Sasuke's brought back to Konoha... Naruto attacks Konoha together with Gaara... The Akatsuki approaches Konoha! The ANBU intervere! Chapter 4 is up! Naruto Darkfic...
1. Prologue

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's Masashi Kishimoto who owns it and all its characters.

Author's Note: This is an AU and plays many years later than where they now are... It might switch fast every now and then from scene to scene, but that's on purpose. I hope you understand, this is only the prologue, more will come.

Normal Story Telling

_Flashback Story Telling_

"Speech"

**"Enraged Speech"**

'Thoughts'  
  
It's flowing, trying to make its way across the skin, but stumbles upon obstacles. High knuckles stopping its movement, but not for long as it swims over it and reaches the long nails. It continues across the nails and starts approaching the sharp end, ready to land on the ground… beside the thousands and thousands of corpses. Accompanied with it, is another substance, but oh so different. But these two are combined as they land on the dishevelled earth beneath, leaving the lonesome figures who had created them. And so, blood and tears get buried under the ground, unseen by everyone and everything, for all around the figures, everyone was dead.

It is blood that stains the memory for the sins it has come across. But it is not that, which the worst case is when murder is involved. It is reputation known by others, a reputation which you aren't supposed to live up to. But it didn't bother them at all; they had come accustomed to it and now lived to wipe out those false expectations… in the only way possible…

By proving them right…  
  
**A Massacre's Carnage   
**- Prologue  
  
Is it not up to the people around someone, whether the world is viewed upon as a wonderful or a horrible place? Looking through the eyes, which view is based upon lies, one might conclude the world is a scary place, as grey skies stretch the lands, sunrays are blocked and the only bright thing is the lightning in the distance. Even with that as facts, glee is still present, though in a very disturbing form. As images swim through the head, images that have been painted upon by death itself. Death paints betrayal and loneliness and shows how to live properly with them.

Very true it is, that there didn't seem to be any life in them, as they trudged through the grey streaks of the land, in a careless pace. But real life was not needed to live… A Demon proved this to be very true. A personality wrecked by another's beliefs, is easily manipulated. Explanation is not needed as one look glazes over their gazes. Ah yes, there seems to be a spark still, but this one is fuelled by endless rage. But for them… that's a good thing… For all others, it's a nightmare…

One had pitch-black eyes, with red pupils and a black slit in the middle. There seemed to be muscle even in his face. But the expression plastered on his face described perfect control and calmness. Wearing a black cloak with dark red flowers at the end of the cloak and at the end of the black sleeves, the figure seemed to radiating gloom and anger at the same time. A straw heat covered his face.

The other one also had pitch-black eyes and had a slightly yellow pupil and a black spot in the middle. Like the other, this one had perfect control over himself but seemed to radiate a killer intent unlike any ever sensed. He also wore a black cloak and had dark brown flowers all over the cloak. A straw hat also covered his face.

These two were known as the two top killers of the most dangerous organization in the world, the Akatsuki. They were also known, as the two leaders of the Akatsuki. Both shared a similar past, a past unequalled by others. Understanding hovered between them forever. No one else could ever hope to be able to understand their speech or decisions, which were based upon their pasts. Because of that, they were the perfect leaders. What could ever stand in their way?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sasuke!!"___

_"What is it, you total moron?"_

It is that feeling you get when you seem to have lost something very close to you, while you didn't even know it was indeed close to you. But the feeling does not enter the 'room' alone. It is the certain sadness that is obvious, but no one ever mentioned the anger towards the fact that realization simply was too late…

_"You're annoying!"_

Doesn't it seem strange that even the painful memories seem to be so very precious to you? Pain, after all, hits you with a bat, or a kunai with a tag on it, which says 'You're Alive!' So pain is needed to be alive or to feel alive? Moreover, it's the painful memories you'll always remember best…

_"Read underneath the underneath…"_

Back then not understood, walking the path further ahead understanding hits you, until you realize… it's not as easy as that. Even though it seemed to be so difficult at first. Sure, think before you act, care not for yourself alone, protect your precious people and all that… all that crap. It simply wasn't that easy.

_"Heh… I have a real monster inside of me!"_

If life was easy, we'd be dead long ago. Without pain, how can you recognize what nice is? Even though life would rarely offer you these 'nice' things. In any way faced, more obstacles were thrown at you than pleasant things. So, what is truth if no one has the ability to understand it?

_"Then… it's the same for me…"_

Unless there really was someone who could understand you. Frozen by this, and who wouldn't, you encounter someone worthy enough to know and understand this truth of yours. Moreover, if only it were that easy…

_"I won't take back my words!"_

As if saving precious comrades is all that matters. Comrades to you, but you are no comrade to them, since they never cared back... It's useless following a fruitless ambition. Somewhere where respect was impossible for you to receive… why stay?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Don't leave me alone!!"_

It's harsh, to be born with one best friend… whose name was loneliness… It's even harsher to realize you're destined to stay this way. With siblings, who deep down hated you and a father who tried to kill you, one could not be… 'happy'. What was happiness anyway? A word with lies attached all over it.

_"What is… pain?"_

What is pain, what is love? Only one is truly needed, while the other is begging for betrayal to be its soul mate. If there was one thing that could be comfortable to him… he would have to say it was pain. For he had never encountered love before.

_"I must have always resented you…"_

Being neglected, ignored, discarded and hated. It all created the man he was now. They all made him to be as he was now. He didn't have to blame himself for all the kills; he didn't have to stare at his blood-stained hands as he killed with a smile… After all… What goes around, comes around…

_"How come… only I am such a monster?"_

Still, he always kept his sanity, or at least the little that was left of it. He knew no one would truly understand him and no one could really 'talk' to him. He _never_ had a real conversation… not since Yashamaru…

_"Heh… I have a real monster inside of me!"_

'Could it be true' was the thought dancing around in his head, before he got enraged a bit at an attempt from someone to understand him. But after the duel with Uzumaki Naruto, he decided he was speaking the truth. No one could beat him, yet this one did. He just had to have a monster in him… otherwise he couldn't have won…

_"A demon that loves only himself… Love only yourself, fight only for your sake."_

But in the end, it was his own name, his own reputation and his own Village that made him make his ultimate decisions and turn him into one of the most awful Shinobis ever witnessed. A small period of longing for acceptance proved wrong and thus, he became a Shinobi who murdered for fun…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud sound of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the dark forest. This was a matter of two strong prodigies facing each other and showing their best skills, before truly facing off. Two different Bloodline Limits, yet they were also so similar.

On the sidelines, Aburame Shino, now ANBU, was guarding Shikamaru's body, who was also ANBU now. Shino thought Shikamaru knew how to fight Sharingan users. Although Shikamaru had succeeded in trapping Uchiha Sasuke in his Shadow Bind, Shikamaru looked into Sasuke's Sharingan and succumbed to defeat. The Mangekyo Sharingan truly was a devastating technique. He had to wonder how the ANBU Captain Hyuga Neji managed to fight Sasuke with his Byakugan activated, since it saw all, including Sasuke's Sharingan.

The fighting stopped and both Neji and Sasuke were panting as they stared at each other.

"Impressive… You seem to have developed your Byakugan so well… that you're seeing everything of me, except my eyes…" Sasuke said, heavily breathing while maintaining his fighting stance.

Neji, also panting, nodded. "Indeed… I wasn't able to remove the Blind Spot of the Byakugan, but I did manage to move it elsewhere during battle..."

"I see… you're the perfect opponent for a Sharingan user, then…"

"That is why I was assigned to this mission." Neji paused. "Chasing down the Missing-nin… Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sasuke snorted as he looked beyond Neji, to Shikamaru and Shino. 'Damn… Neji is a complicated opponent and Shino can join this fight any time he sees an opening in me… I only managed to defeat Shikamaru…'

Indeed, the genius, after setting up a perfect strategy to trap Sasuke in his Shadow Bind Technique, was defeated because of the Tsukiyomi.

Shino rose to his feet. 'Shikamaru has the brains to do anything… yet his tolerance for mental pain is minimum… It is up to me and Hyuga Neji to deal with the missing-nin now…'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'Two against one… This will be hard…'

"It was you who attacked us first, Uchiha Sasuke." Neji suddenly said. "We were ordered to chase you down."

A frown appeared above Sasuke's narrowed eyes. "What are you talking about?! It was him who put that Shadow Bind Technique on me first!" He yelled as he pointed towards the unconscious Shikamaru.

"True, but only to keep you from moving away." Shino said, stepping next to Neji. "We weren't ordered to assassinate you."

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke blurted out, not understanding the situation at all.

Neji closed his eyes. "You are no true threat anymore, Uchiha Sasuke… I've been trained by Hyuga Hiashi and the Legendary Jiraiya, specifically for defeating and killing you, an Uchiha. You can not beat me. However, there's a bigger threat roaming around the countries…"

Sasuke looked puzzled as he deactivated his Sharingan, on which Neji deactivated his Byakugan. "Who's the threat, then? My brother?! Is Itachi the real problem?! If he is, than I am the bigger threat!!" He yelled.

Shino spoke up. "No. It is not Uchiha Itachi… It's the ones who are leading him and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame and all of the other members of the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki Leader…" Sasuke wondered out loud as he stared at the ground.

"No, Leaders… There are two." Neji added.

Sasuke raised his gaze to Neji's and Shino's faces again. "Who are they?"

Neji and Shino looked at each other, before they faced Sasuke again. "These Leaders… they are far more powerful than you or your brother, Uchiha Sasuke… We are assembling the strongest Shinobi of all countries… we were to 'fetch' you." Neji answered.

"You haven't answered my question…" Sasuke pointed out.

"Ah… the two biggest threats to all Villages…" Neji began.

Shino finished it for Neji. "They are… Uzumaki Naruto… and Gaara…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Well, hope you like it. Like in my other stories, you might notice my favourite characters are Naruto and Gaara… Neji is also a neat character. Well, I hope you like!


	2. Betrayal

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

Author's Note: This chapter is mostly a flashback actually, to explain the prologue and so you can, obviously, understand the next chapters… Please let me know what you think of it!

* * *

Have you ever felt the distinct imprint of your hope being crushed by lies? Bringing a change in yourself is close to impossible, since you simply are who you are. It takes a lot to make it easy. Turning yourself away from the path you have always wanted to walk will be the confirmation of your own decisions. Admitting hate towards the ones you had learned to trust would be hard, if you would still care at that point.

It's not easy to walk away, but it's even harder to look back and reflect on your own choices. Although in some cases it's easy, when hardship is the only way you knew how to go through life. In that case, you craved to return and repay certain 'debts…'

One might wonder, how someone full of light… can turn into someone with nothing but darkness?

**A Massacr****e's Carnage**

Chapter 1: Betrayal

He had been training all day and all night and decided to call it a day... or night. So he was sluggishly walking back to his own apartment. It was already late and the streets weren't crowded, just the way he preferred it, so he wouldn't notice the many cold glares. Now there were only a few, so he was bothered with it a lot less.

He caught the scent of sake and moved his gaze from the ground towards a man who was desperately trying to walk in front of him.

'He's drunk… '

Naruto planned on just walking passed the drunk man, but the man punched Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto didn't feel it, but he stopped walking and glared at the stranger.

"De-Demon!!"

The man threw another punch, but missed miserably and fell on the ground before Naruto. He screamed in pain, before he was asleep. Naruto scratched his head in confusion and walked away again. He was forced to stop walking again as many others arrived at the scene.

"Yuh-You Demon!! What did you do to him?!" Someone yelled.

Naruto swallowed nervously and his heart started racing a bit faster. 'What? They think I did something to him?'

"Monster!! How dare you attack him!? I knew you would do something like this!!"

Naruto desperately shook his head. "N-no! I didn't attack him!!"

"Shut up!! Don't deny your evil pranks, little demon!" A woman screeched.

"B-but… Can't you see… He, he's drunk!! He fell on his own!!" Naruto stuttered.

"What a convenient excuse!! Like always!! You don't deserve to stay in a Village you almost destroyed!!"

Naruto tried to come up with anything to say, but sighed and ignored all the accusations and screams. He turned, sighed again and started to walk away. That was, until a stone hit him hard in the side of his head.

"You deserved that, demon child!!"

Naruto fell to the ground and blood was seeping out of the side of his head. Naruto was already tired from his training and the pain didn't help. He struggled to get up but another man came up at him and struck him hard across the face with solid tree branch. Naruto fell hard on his back. He groaned and as he opened his eyes and saw a few stones descend towards him. One landed exactly on his nose and another on his forehead. He didn't even feel the others as the stones rained down upon him. With the power he had left in him, he rolled sideways and ran away as fast as he could.

But he didn't cry… He would never cry… Never again…

----

When Naruto woke up the next day, he checked himself in the mirror and noticed that there wasn't a single wound on his face. He would never forget what happened last night, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

'Will it ever change? Why did they have to… attack me like that?'

He had a meeting with his team today, so he would get that done first.

Walking out of his apartment onto the streets reminded him of last night even more. He shook his head to get rid of the memory and put up his famous smile.

Team 7 wasn't as cheery as normal, ever since the 'incident' involving Sasuke. They were all just gloomy, even Kakashi, who tried to cheer them up occasionally. Naruto sighed as Kakashi took them out to another training area.

It was at that point that he realized that there would be no point asking Kakashi for help. He was sure Kakashi had gone through terrible things in his past, otherwise he wouldn't wear that gloomy expression at some times. But he wouldn't understand him. Kakashi simply couldn't be compared with him. So, during training, he managed to fool them and put up the 'loudmouth'-façade.

Deep down, Naruto knew even his own team detested him… Kakashi never showed he really cared for Naruto and if anything he had put the others in his team above him… He wondered, no, now he knew WHY. There was one person who really cared for him, but even Iruka-sensei, when truly faced, would admit the same… he also disliked Naruto…

He should have realized this sooner. He thought everyone was slowly appreciating his presence, but that was just a false hope.

After the training, Naruto walked home alone, as always and ignored the cold stared around him. Suddenly, a woman spoke up and noticed he was completely fine and had recovered completely from what happened yesterday.

"Hmph! Seems like you don't even bleed long…"

Naruto's eyes widened. 'They… they aren't ashamed at all for what they've done to me?'

"Next time… we'll make you bleed longer…"

Naruto closed his eyes and covered his ears as he ran away as fast as he could. But not before hearing another sentence…

"We'll make you suffer… and ultimately make you bleed to death, demon child…"

Even though he had tried his best to prove himself, defeating Haku, Kiba, Neji, Gaara and going after Sasuke. He went on many dangerous missions FOR the Village's sake! Yet they still hated him and would give anything for his death…

And there was no one in Leaf Village that could understand him…

He ran towards his apartment and instead of going to bed… he started packing…

And ran away from Konoha…

'Things will never go the way I want them to go… For this… I'll give them what they want!!'

* * *

Gaara woke up with a start as he heard his siblings speak in the room next to his, which was the living room. He had finally managed to control his demon this much, that he could sleep better. It had taken a few tries and he was ashamed to admit that he was 'afraid' to go to sleep, but the first time it worked out, he couldn't get enough of it and now slept a lot to 'catch up.'

The days in the Sand Village were straight out boring. The missions were too easy for him and even though he had changed his behaviour towards others, the villagers and even his siblings still seemed to be afraid of him. Most assumed Gaara didn't care, but he did and it actually hurt him. He hated living like this, but loved it at the same time too. As life should be, some would say.

Thanks to Uzumaki Naruto he knew how to start over and try to gain 'precious' friends. He decided to start with his siblings. A lot of time has passed since the Sasuke-retrieval mission for the Leaf and he had gotten a lot closer to Temari and Kankurou.

Gaara yawned and couldn't help but listen in on the conversation Temari and Kankurou were having.

"You know it's still a liability, Temari! Elite Hunter-nins are not sent on missions just so they can stay in the Village and patrol here." Kankurou's voice could easily be heard through the walls.

Temari's voice was softer, but it could still be heard. "I know, Kankurou. So… are you going for the Hunter-nin title too?"

Gaara couldn't see, but he knew Kankurou was nodding his head as he answered. "Yes. As a Hunter-nin gets to learn the better techniques of our Village and I have access to most of the Scrolls, too. Besides… if I want to fulfil the last mission our father gave us…"

"I know, I know, Kankurou! Don't remind me!" Temari yelled, but continued in a whisper. Gaara could still hear, though. "I'm going to join the Hunter-squad too when I'm ready. And then the plan will finally be executed…"

"We'll succeed, Temari… It's a perfect plan!" Kankurou said and Gaara could hear he was playing with either Karasu or Kuroari, probably recovering some parts from the last mission.

"I know… But he IS our brother…"

Gaara's eyes widened… 'They're talking about me? I'm the only brother they have… right?'

"Don't say that too loud, Temari… You might wake Gaara up." Kankurou responded and Gaara nervously swallowed. Gaara faked to be asleep as the door cracked open. He heard Kankurou whisper very softly after he sighed in relief. "He's still asleep…"

The door closed again and Gaara performed a technique that allowed him to move underground. He was sure Temari and Kankurou were talking again about this 'plan' and he was also sure they were now a lot more quiet, it was obvious they wanted him to hear them. He left a Sand Clone in bed and moved underground towards Kankurou and Temari, careful to hide all of his Chakra. Temari and Kankurou had become quite powerful, but Gaara was just far more powerful.

Being situated in under the living room, Gaara was able to continue listening in on Kankurou and Temari.

"He trusts us now, Kankurou." He heard Temari whisper. "It takes a little more, but he's already willing to protects us. He isn't stupid either, he knows when something's off during a mission. The plan will have to be executed when we ourselves are elite hunter-nins."

"That long? That takes at least more than a year for me. And you're not even a Hunter-nin yet. Gaara is becoming more powerful by the day… You do realize that, right? It will take all of Sand Village to kill him…" Kankurou whispered in response, while Gaara, underground, was shocked and wasn't listening in anymore… He returned to his bedroom and just slept…

The next day, Gaara walked into the living room and saw Kankurou and Gaara having breakfast. They greeted him politely and Temari handed a plate over to Gaara.

"Kankurou, Temari… I want you two to train with me today…" Gaara ordered.

"But, why? I have a meeting with the Kazekage today, Gaara." Kankurou objected.

"I want to see how strong you two have really become. Who cares about the Kazekage? I will kill Baki if he dares to disturb our training." Gaara responded and Kankurou nervously swallowed, knowing Gaara was being serious.

"A-alright, Gaara! We'll come with you!" Temari said with a nervous smile.

Gaara smiled back. "Perfect…"

They continued to eat breakfast in silence.

When they arrived at a random field, Gaara suddenly spoke up in a restrained voice.

"I know of the plan… I heard you two last night…" Gaara said as he turned around to face his two siblings and glare viciously at them. Kankurou and Temari could clearly see the blood veins in Gaara's eyes.

The two of them immediately looked around to find somewhere to run to, but found that Gaara was already using a massive amount of sand to surround them. "Do not try to escape… If you come too close to the sand, it will slice you in pieces…"

Kankurou released both his puppets. "So it has come to this, little brother! We have grown stronger, a lot stronger, all for our father's last mission! To destroy you! Me and Temari both will give our all to bring you down!"

Gaara snorted as he saw Temari perform her strongest Wind Technique on the Sand Walls around them. "Kuchiyose, Kirikirimai!!"

Gaara shook his head. "Ï know all of your techniques. No matter how powerful they are, my defenses will always be better… as will my attacks…"

Temari continued. "Sanjuu, Dai Kamaitachi!!"

Gaara's shield of Sand kept every attack of Kankurou's dolls out and it didn't allow the dolls to come too close. "You two don't seem to listen… Karasu and Kuroari will never be able to touch me and your pathetic wind attacks will not even dent my defenses…" Gaara smirked evilly. "Try all you want…" Gaara paused and for a moment he looked sad. "I trusted you two! To think you would betray me after I allowed you two to come close to me! This is all life will ever give me, isn't it! I shall play along then and show I will dance in everyone's blood!"

Kankurou and Temari despaired as the ground crumbled and the sand walls around them were transforming. Gaara insanely chuckled. "Die!! Suna Shuurajou!!"

Temari gasped out blood as three huge hardened sand spikes ripped through her body. Kankurou wasn't even allowed to scream or gasp as his face got impaled by two sand spikes.

Although both were dead, Gaara continued to slice them apart, until there was nothing but blood all around him. And then… he let the sand absorb all of the blood…

As he let the sand walls drop to the ground, he saw Baki stand in front of him with a whole group of Hunter-nins…

Gaara smirked as he stared at all of them. "I seem to have lost Kankurou and Temari…"

Baki snarled and disgust was evident on his features. "Gaara, you monster! The time has come to dispose of you once and for all!" He looked at the strongest Shinobis of the sand around him. "Get ready, everyone…"

"Idiots… I sensed you nearing this place long before you arrived… Do you really think I was unprepared or surprised?" Gaara darkly grinned. "Ryuusa Bakuryuu!"

Baki and all of the others tried to run from the humongous wave of sand coming at them, but most were drowned. Gaara continued and ignored the ones who managed to get away. "Sabaku Taisou!!"

The huge Wave had already landed and most Sand Shinobis were under it, and then Gaara squashed all of them under it to death. Gaara turned around and noticed that many Hunter-nins had already fled. Two were left as they stood next to the Kazekage.

And that was when Gaara half transformed into Shukaku… "Oh, great Kazekage… Let's see you face off against the real me!!"

The fight never lasted long and Baki got ripped to pieces, just like the remaining Hunter-nins…

This was known as the 'Massacre in the Sand.' Gaara left the Village with all of the talented Shinobis in it dead…

* * *

It has been years since he left Leaf Village. He lived in normal Villages and had a normal job in a small restaurant. But when he wasn't working, eating, drinking or sleeping he was training non-stop. Working on his Stamina, his power and speed and tried to invent Jutsus of his own. He often wandered from Village to Village and had temporarily apartments. But he slept in forests, trees, most of the time and hunted for food when he couldn't get into a Village.

One day, he had slept for more than one day, but there was a reason for that…

For in his sleep, he was facing the cause of all of his problems…

---

**"So you have finally decided to visit me, little whelp?"**

Naruto glared at the demon Kyuubi in front of him. He was glad it was trapped, but he didn't show any signs of being afraid. "Kyuubi… I have come to talk."

**"I want to talk too… So far you have made one right decision in your pathetic life… and that was to leave that ignorant Village you came from. Konoha it was called, wasn't it?"**

Naruto nodded. "I agree with you partly… but I did more right things in my life."

The Kyuubi snorted as he glared down at Naruto. **"You're going the right way and you've been training yourself nicely these last few years… But you've definitely taken your time coming here in front of me!"**

Naruto shook his head. "Couldn't you have contacted me?" Naruto paused as Kyuubi growled. "Anyway, I've been training my ass off and my Chakra stamina, my power, my speed, they're all good…"

Kyuubi snorted. **"Good? Fool, what you have is nothing!"**

Naruto glared, angry that the Kyuubi interrupted him. "But my Jutsus… It gets harder coming up with new ones every day…"

The Kyuubi growled again. **"Fool! So you have only come before me to ask for techniques?! I can show you everything, not just techniques!!"**

"Show me, then!" Naruto screamed back.

**"Ignorant whelp! How dare you scream to me?!" **The Kyuubi paused. **"I offer you my knowledge of everything, but… for a price!"**

"So, what is it?" Naruto asked, not surprised at the turn of events.

**"The protector of your old Village was a smart warrior, one I would definitely enjoy ripping apart if I would see him again. But that is unfortunately not possible. The seal he has created only allows my Chakra through it seems… If you even lift the Seal now, it would be no use… Most of me has 'grown' onto you… Except for my appearance and my knowledge…"**

"Alright… so the situation is hopeless for you… What do you want then?"

**"I want you to be like me! Soul to Soul transfer, whelp! I want your permission to slide my soul directly next to your own! To others you would seem… what's the term… Schizophrenic. But, when the only thing of me remains is my soul, you'll have all my knowledge and my power, speed, everything! The trick of the one who sealed me in you was that I would eventually die, but this way, I'll stay alive inside of you, without a cage, but also without control."**

"I don't understand… You are alive inside of me already. This seems like I have all the benefits." Naruto said. "You're tricking me, aren't you, Kyuubi?!"

The Kyuubi chuckled. **"I wish it were so… But I prefer to be alive inside of you, who will be like me, as you will promise. I'd rather have that than be killed by time… something I never had problems with."**

Naruto nodded. "Fine then!"

The sensation that came next was a complete adrenaline rush. Memories came to him, battle registrations, techniques, hand seals, understanding hit him and he felt himself become stronger… a lot stronger…

---

The next day, Naruto woke up without feeling much different. It was until he looked into the mirror that he noticed. Red eyes, the whiskers were gone, his hair had gotten darker blonde and as he flexed his muscles he could feel the power surging through them. That's when he noticed many changes. For example, he had a thirst for blood and got excited just by the thought of killing something or someone. 'So this is what it's like to be like the Kyuubi…'

He also knew many techniques as the hand seals came naturally to him. He literally 'felt' the world around him. Chakra levels, small and big were easy to read for him, even when concealed. 'Perfect…' Naruto thought as he smiled in the mirror. When he did, he noticed long fangs too…

---

A year later, Naruto was still training every day and was simply living in the forest. And that's when he sensed, saw and smelled two, stronger than Konoha Jounin, men. He had waited for a challenge and jumped down to meet with them. Naruto grinned even more as he recognised them as Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Damn brat, you have no idea how long we've been looking for you…" Kisame commented as he stared at the dark blonde before him.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Come with us." Itachi ordered.

Naruto tilted his head in amusement. "I've always wanted to fight you, Uchiha Itachi… Just to see how strong Sasuke has to get to beat you… I'll beat you and fish-face over there right now! You two will do as dinner tonight…"

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

Kisame chuckled and grabbed his sword. "Fool… We are of the Akatsuki… It's been six years since you went missing-nin now and we do expect you to be stronger, but you should not overestimate yourself…"

"You're the fool…" Naruto countered. "I am the next Kyuubi! I can easily read, see and smell both your Chakra and can safely say you both don't stand a chance…"

Kisame narrowed his eyes now, too… 'This kid… He must be bluffing… I do not want to fight someone who can use the full Chakra of a demon…'

The next thing Kisame knew was Chakra all over the place. And as soon as it came, it had vanished. "Just a taste of what's to come…" A voice came from all around Itachi and Kisame. "I know you sword drains Chakra, fish-face! But as soon as it tries to drain mine, it will burst!! And my Chakra will simply return to me!"

Itachi could not sense or see Naruto with the speed he was using. "Kisame… He's right… He's more powerful than us, my Sharingan can't keep up and he knows how to counter my Sharingan too, it seems… I suggest we leave, we didn"

Itachi got cut off as his right leg seemed to break all of a sudden. Kisame's eyes widened as Itachi grunted in pain. Kisame looked all around him and before he knew it, his sword was out of his hands.

"Stupid fish-man… What are you, without your sword?" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the forest.

Kisame watched as his Samehade landed about a hundred meter in front of him. He looked sideways at Itachi, who had recovered his right leg already, using Chakra. "Damn… He's become too strong…"

"I think the Kyuubi has something to do with this…" Itachi said.

Naruto was still running around them in unimaginable speed. "Aren't you going to attack me?!"

Kisame screamed in pain as the left half of his face got slashed by Naruto's right claw as Naruto soared passed him. Itachi's right leg got broken again…

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of Itachi and Kisame. "I have a request… Take me to your so-called leader… If you listen to his orders, he must be pretty strong… Perhaps he is a challenge for me…"

* * *

Gaara went through almost the exact same thing as Naruto and also encountered a pair of Akatsuki Members. He requested the exact same thing, but he found Naruto as the Akatsuki Leader.

"Uzumaki Naruto… I remember you… How did you become the leader of this organization?" Gaara asked as he stood before a grinning Naruto.

Naruto chuckled before he answered. "I challenged the Akatsuki Leader and killed him… Now I am the leader… I assume you want to challenge me, Gaara?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "You are the only one ever who has managed to have defeated me. I expect you to also be a lot powerful than before… However, as it seems now, perhaps there is no need for us to fight… Everyone here" Gaara said as he looked around and motioned to all of the Akatsuki Members. "is weak. You and I will form a perfect leadership towards them…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gaara. "What makes you think I'll believe you?"

Gaara had already noticed Naruto's red eyes and didn't seem too afraid of it. "Your reason… Your reason to live was to protect your precious ones, was it not? What changed?"

Naruto glared at Gaara. "I was betrayed… Now my goal is to eradicate everything I do not like…"

Gaara nodded his understanding. "The same has happened to me. And our goals seem similar…"

Naruto smiled. "Before I accept you by my side, Gaara… I wish to see how powerful you have become… Will you accept my challenge?"

Gaara nodded with a grin. "With pleasure…"

* * *

TBC

Aaaahh!! I have no idea what I am doing!! Uhmmm, do you want this fight to described by me in the next chapter? I could do it, but in the next chapter it's pretty much: blood here, guts there, gore beneath, limbs above, heads rolling, organs being thrown around and all that lovely red stuff… Which means it will become very dark from here on out… I'll change the rating… What rating do you suggest, btw? Oh, another question is, who do you want to see tortured most? Ghehehehehe….

Oh! And it does seem Gaara had it worse than Naruto considering what made him change… again… So, I might alter Naruto's past in this one a bit… More incidents with familiar ones, that is… Perhaps more blood, too… I like writing like this… I'm making it up, because There Where When is Now, Book 3 is becoming so… neat. Perhaps I should change that soon… Oh! I've got two new oneshots coming up soon, by the way! Hope you'll read those too!

Also, there might be many grammatical, normal and obvious (stupid) errors in here, because I just uploaded it when I had finished it!


	3. Blood Drops

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Note: More of a warning, actually… This is no 'nice' fic, so if you don't like the description of blood, gore and character deaths, then I don't think you want to continue on ahead. Which is a pity, because I'll have fewer readers.. (CRIES) Anyway, this one begins yet again with flashbacks…

Also, to avoid confusion… Most of this chapter is a flashback, while the previous chapter was a COMPLETE flashback! All this to explain the situation. I hope you understand, otherwise, just ask/yell away at me! 

Another thing! This one hasn't been pre-read by Pyr00tje!! That guy always goes to bed early!! I'm kinda impatient when it comes to uploading a new chapter… My apologies, Pyr00tje!! Well, let's start…

* * *

"Will you accept my Challenge?"

"With pleasure…"

The nine remaining Akatsuki Members watched as the two Shinobis stared each other down in classical stance. They looked at each other and didn't really now what to say or expect. They had watched the blonde Shinobi kill their leader almost easily. Surely they would not see another Shinobi that strong?

"What do you think, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked and grimaced at the same time. Four long scars were draped over his left cheek, where Naruto slashed him about a week ago. He had used Chakra to heal the wound Naruto had made, but the scars would forever stay.

At first Itachi didn't respond, but his Sharingan pupils rested on Kisame's form for one second, before he turned back to Naruto and Gaara. "I think it will not be wise to remain standing so close to them…" Itachi was uninjured but remembered very well how Naruto had easily broken his leg twice, the same leg. "We'd best observe them somewhere farther away." Itachi walked away, with Kisame following. After a short moment, the other Akatsuki members followed too.

Kisame started talking again. "Itachi-san. The Kyuubi brat has become really…"

Itachi interrupted. "Evil, yes… With a demon like Kyuubi locked inside, I would deem that inevitable…"

**A Massacre's Carnage**

Chapter 2: Blood drops… 

Naruto and Gaara were staring each other down. They were both memorizing the fight they had against each other those many years ago. The fight had ended more in a draw, but both knew Naruto was the one who had the right to claim to be the victor. It was Gaara's only defeat and he didn't really like the feeling. He didn't plan on losing again, but against someone like Uzumaki Naruto…

Naruto was analyzing Gaara, his Chakra and he tried to sense any other peculiar things around him.

Gaara suddenly tilted his head and stated. "Fuchi Sabaku Kyuu…"

All around Naruto, a huge wave of sound closed in on him, there was no escape. Gaara suddenly disappeared before Naruto, who suddenly stood behind him, could stab him with a Kunai.

Gaara appeared a bit farther away. 'His speed is inhuman, like mine… He's more than capable of getting past my defenses…' Gaara narrowed his eyes at the red-eyed Shinobi before him, before he took a look at the result of his previously performed technique: A huge pile of sand.

Just then, Naruto rushed forward and Gaara gritted his teeth as he moved his right arm in front of his face, sensing Naruto's fist approaching him from the right. Gaara felt the fist hit his arm with a lot of power and was knocked backwards. 'Shit… He's too fast for my defenses…'

Naruto ran forward again, this time stretching his right leg towards Gaara's hip while his left fist was approaching Gaara's face from the right. Gaara moved both his arms to block, but Naruto managed to headbutt Gaara backwards. Gaara immediately rolled back up to see that Naruto had finished a set of hand seals. "Taiyuu Kage Bunshin."

Gaara watched as thousands of Narutos were standing around him. 'Ah, this one again?'

Suddenly, all Naruto's grinned and all of them mouthed. "Bakuretsu…"

Gaara's eyes widened. 'Saikou Zettai Bougyou: Shukaku no Tate…' He managed to put up his biggest defense.

From a distance, the real Naruto watched as all of his Shadow Clones exploded using Chakra as ignition. His red eyes narrowed and he could see through the smoke, that Gaara had put up something new. 'What is that? A new defense?'

Naruto quickly created two Rasengans in his two hands and calmly strolled towards the huge smoke cloud his Shadow Clones created. As the smoke cleared, Gaara watched Naruto approach with two red orbs of Chakra in his hands. 'What are those?' Gaara quickly perform one hand seal. "Ryuusa Bakuryuu!!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the huge wave of sand coming at him, it was a lot bigger than the previous wave Gaara used. Naruto snorted and threw both his Rasengans forward. Gaara couldn't see through the Wave, but his mouth slightly dropped open as two big holes were created through the sand and then he saw two whirlwinds of red Chakra coming at him. 'Those were created by those red orbs of him! They easily crushed through my attack! They're still this powerful even after penetrating my Desert Avalanche… Then I doubt my Ultimate Defense can stop these things…' Gaara quickly cancelled the Shukaku no Tate out and leaped out of the way of the two Rasengans. 'Damn… It's been a while since anyone ever had the possibility to actually attack me…'

Naruto watched on as his two Rasengans blasted their way through the wasteland and then turned towards Gaara, who had landed several feet left of him. "Hm, it seems my attacks penetrate yours…" Naruto said with a grin. "I hope you have more…"

Gaara smirked back. "Don't worry…"

Back to hand to hand combat it was…

* * *

Itachi, Kisame and the other Akatsuki members stared at the battle in awe.

"Did you see that?! These two really have powerful techniques…" One said.

The other continued. "And their speed! I can't keep up!! But they block each other's attacks as if it's nothing!"

A third snorted. "Damn it, and here I thought I was strong…"

Kisame turned to Itachi. "Itachi-san. Could you follow their movements with your Sharingan?"

Itachi stared at Naruto and Gaara, who were mostly doing Taijutsu now. "No, I could not…"

Kisame swallowed nervously. "Could you copy their techniques?"

Itachi shook his head. "No. Gaara has perfect control over sand thanks to the demon. Because of Shukaku, I can not see anything. The same applies to Naruto and the Kyuubi… Naruto just used a whole new version of the Rasengan… Too powerful…"

* * *

A fist roared passed him, barely missing his left cheek. Gaara intercepted the next knee Naruto gave him with an elbow to Naruto's face, but Naruto had already turned his body and Gaara stumbled forward, in the end receiving Naruto's knee in the stomach after all. Gaara fell to the ground as Naruto elbowed him hard on his back.

Gaara rolled sideways and jumped up to see that Naruto had already leaped away. 'He's faster than me… That's a disadvantage… It's been a while since I've fought someone faster than me… I'll have to…'

Naruto's eyes narrowed so he could see things more clearly. He could also sense that Gaara was gathering Chakra all around him. Naruto grinned as soon as he noticed what Gaara was doing. "Oy, Gaara! Do you remember when I said I also had a demon inside of me?"

Gaara's eyes widened as he sensed that Naruto was doing the same thing as he was doing. 'He… can't be serious!!'

Gaara's eyes suddenly closed with a horrible sound, as if muscles were being ripped apart. His hands made the same noise as they were tightly balled up into fists. His entire body was transforming. His ears suddenly grew a bit and his teeth were completely different. As the seconds went by, Gaara's eyes had changed from normal white to complete black with dark yellow pupils. His ears had grown a bit so he could hear perfectly. The claws he suddenly had were meant for close combat. All in all, nothing else changed, except for the obvious presence of enormous Chakra around him. Gaara looked intrigued as Naruto also started transforming…

Naruto got engulfed by red Chakra all around him and Gaara could hear him growling, but he could also hear muscles being… expanded, it seems. The menacing growl was accompanied by a huge surge of Chakra. As the red Chakra dissipated, Gaara could see the even darker red eyes of Naruto and the rest of his eyes was also completely black. His ears were the same as Gaara's and probably had the same function. The whiskers on his cheeks were no more and also like Gaara, Naruto had vicious claws…

* * *

"True Youkais…" One of the Akatsuki Members stated.

Another interjected. "No, more like Hanyous…"

Itachi shook his head. "No, Youkai is correct…"

Kisame's eyes widened at the display of Chakra dancing around. "Man… They've got some major power down there…"

The other Akatsuki Members failed to comment on the situation as they stared down at the huge area beneath them.

'The grounds are trembling just because of the Chakra.' Kisame thought. 'I can't imagine what will happen if they start fighting…'

* * *

"You're the first one in a very long time who's been able to keep up with my speed and actually be able to block my attacks without getting hurt…" Naruto said. "Right now… We will find out what our powers are…"

"Which demon do you have inside of you?" Gaara asked. "I know of almost every demon in the lands… I have the powerful Sand Demon, the Tanuki, Shukaku."

Naruto grinned. "I… I am the Kyuubi."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. 'The Kyuubi… The Nine-Tailed Kitsune Youkai… I'm facing what is most likely the most powerful demon of them all…' Gaara mused. 'He said he IS the Kyuubi… He's no longer Uzumaki Naruto then?'

"Let's start this little game of ours, Gaara. Or should I say Shukaku?" Naruto began as he went into a weird fighting stance, on all four.

Gaara flexed the muscles in his fingers, causing a snapping sound to be heard. "No, I am Gaara. I control the Shukaku… I do not understand… You ARE the Kyuubi?"

Naruto sighed. "Me and the Kyuubi have completely merged using Boukon Noryutsu, the Soul Transfer. In fact, there is NO Kyuubi and NO Naruto anymore. But at the same time, I am Naruto and the Kyuubi. I chose to call myself Kyuubi."

Gaara nodded his head. "I see…"

"I have gained all of Kyuubi's knowledge… and all of his power. Next to that, I also have all of Uzumaki Naruto's knowledge and power… I am invincible…" Naruto stated. "Come at me…"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Know that no one is invincible…" Gaara said before he disappeared. Naruto disappeared as well.

* * *

The Akatsuki Members all watched the battle in awe. They were standing on top of a hill overlooking a huge empty area, an area which was once filled with trees. Their raw power alone had destroyed the surroundings and the blows that could be heard through the air, resembling loud thunderclaps, caused the grounds to tremble uncontrollably.

"So this is the power our previous Akatsuki Leader wished for?" One of the Akatsuki Members said. "I can understand why…"

Kisame nodded. "Yeah… and this is just two demons sparring with each other…"

'No, I can not match up in this battle, even when they hadn't transformed I couldn't.' Itachi glanced sideways at the other Akatsuki Members. 'All of them are too afraid of them. Since they have nowhere to go they will follow their lead… I will, too…'

* * *

"A…Ack!!" Gaara tried to scream as he skidded a long way across the ground, after being hit across the chest by Naruto. Gaara jumped up and looked at the huge slash on his chest. He looked ahead to see Naruto approach again, while Shukaku's Chakra healed the massive wound. Gaara avoided two strikes from Naruto, before he slashed Naruto across the left cheek, also knocking him away. Gaara watched in fascination and amazement as the wound he had created on Naruto's face healed almost immediately. 'His healing capability is faster than mine…'

Gaara jumped backwards and released huge waves of hardened sand all around him. All of a sudden, he saw red Chakra all over the place, crumbling his sand. As he looked better, he saw that there were nine red 'ropes' of Chakra.

"I am the Nine-Tailed Demon… But, where are my nine tails?" Naruto said with a chuckle. "Well, there they are!"

Gaara jumped away as the 'whips' started lashing out towards him. Naruto spoke again. "Even one tail has the power to crush the biggest mountain of all Villages! I suggest you try to dodge them…"

Gaara gritted his teeth and yelled out "Fuuton Renkuudan!!" before he barely dodged another red tail of Chakra.

Naruto ducked to the ground to avoid the fast moving Chakra Wind Blast. Naruto immediately moved his hands to perform a next technique. "Kyubakushin!!"

Gaara was already having problems dodging the nine 'tails', when he heard Naruto perform another technique. As he moved to see it, his eyes widened. A huge wave of Chakra was surrounding Naruto, a very huge wave… He also noticed that even the ground was crumbling as the Chakra touched it. And then, it surged towards him in an awesome speed.

Gaara gritted his teeth as one of Naruto's 'tails' hit him hard in the back, knocking him forward. He suppressed a scream, but failed as soon as Naruto's second attack went through him. There was no escape; the huge red wave of Chakra was bigger than all of the buildings he remembered having seen. He felt like being ripped apart and being burned at the same time.

As the red wave diminished, Gaara grunted in pain as four 'tails' hit him hard on his chest, he was knocked several feet into the ground. Gaara panted as he struggled to get up.

Naruto slowly walked over to Gaara, grinned and offered a hand. Gaara grabbed it and rose to his feet. 'No human can live through that pain… Even now, I can still continue the fight…' Gaara looked over at Naruto. 'But he's unharmed and I'm close to begin too exhausted… In a real fight, Naruto will definitely win against me…'

* * *

It had all changed on that faithful day. His own master and his apprentice were in front of his tent, telling him to get up, because there was trouble. As he was getting dressed, he could hear his master talk outside.

"So… what brings all of you here? Finally come to kill me?"

'Kill him? Who was strong enough to kill his master?' Sasuke thought as he walked outside of his tent. What he saw made his eyes widen. Ten people, dressed in black cloaks were standing in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto. All of them had straw hats on.

'What do they want with Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-sensei?' Sasuke thought. 'It's ten to three from here… We've left Sound Village a two weeks ago, to head for Leaf Village… and to destroy it…' Sasuke analyzed every black cloaked person. 'Who are these people?'

"You are Orochimaru…" One of them said. "The scent of snakes is all over you…" The man turned to Kabuto. "Hmm, and you're Kabuto, I remember you…"

Another man walked up next to the talking one and spoke up. "We have come to kill you… You are a previous member of the Akatsuki…"

'Akatsuki?!' Sasuke thought. 'My brother must be here too, then!!' Sasuke thought as he observed all of them more thoroughly.

"Heh." Orochimaru nervously chuckled. "To think all of the Akatsuki would come after me… It's unfair, don't you think?"

The two men before him chuckled back. "Very well, I'll take you, Orochimaru. I have always wanted to fight you, ever since Tsunade became the Fifth…"

The other man added. "I'll take the grey-head, then."

The first man turned around. "Oy, Uchiha! Why don't you take care of your little brother?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sasuke couldn't follow the speed of the two men in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto and was surprised to see both of his masters flying backwards because they had just been punched. Sasuke watched as the two men, obviously the leaders of the group, followed the flailing Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Little brother…"

Sasuke swallowed nervously and immediately activated his Sharingan, his fully developed Sharingan. "Uchiha… Itachi!!"

Itachi removed his straw hat. The other Akatsuki Members hadn't moved and were just watching. "I am disappointed in you, following Orochimaru like this…"

"I'll kill you!!" Sasuke screamed as he rushed forward. Before he knew it, he was lying in his tent again, being knocked backwards by Itachi's foot. Sasuke jumped up and rushed forward again, this time activating his Curse Seal to level one. Itachi shook his head and disappeared. Sasuke could follow him and tried to attack him from the front, but when he appeared in front of Itachi, all he saw was fire, lots of fire. "Katon, Houyo." Itachi stated as he was standing at the exact same spot he was standing before. Sasuke grunted in pain as the fire surrounded him and closed in on him.

Sasuke quickly jumped through the fire and sensed there were many things approaching him. Kunais, Shurikens, Fireballs and… 'black fire?' Sasuke dodged all of the things with ease and was doing a few hand seals at the same time. "Nijuu Chidori!"

Itachi almost looked bored as he saw a Chidori in each of Sasuke's hands. Sasuke ran at him when he activated his own absolute defense. "Foolish little brother, you will never understand the true power of the Sharingan…"

Sasuke couldn't stop advancing towards Itachi when he saw Black Fire all around Itachi. Itachi smirked and it seemed as if arms of black flames were protecting Itachi from any harm. Sasuke's eyes widened as he Black Flames clutched him, he screamed in pain as his Chidoris died out. Itachi stopped the Black Fire and knocked Sasuke out. "You're really foolish…"

Itachi jumped backwards as Sasuke gathered Chakra again. "This is my Curse Seal… at level two…"

* * *

"I take it you are the leader?" Orochimaru asked. "Strange, I didn't expect the Akatsuki to have a new one, especially since the previous one was so powerful…"

Naruto smirked as he removed the straw hat. "Orochimaru, don't you remember me?"

'Those red eyes!' Orochimaru thought. 'It… He can't be him… It has to be a coincidence, he couldn't have become this powerful already…'

"Snake Bastard… I'm going to rip you apart… slowly, and with pleasure…" Naruto said as he licked his lips.

"Fool! I have become a lot more stronger since I left the Akatsuki. I don't know who you are, but I will not be beaten easily!" Orochimaru screamed, but panicked as he could no longer sense the man before him. 'Shit! Where'd he go?'

"Is that so, Orochimaru? Cause you see, I have killed the previous Akatsuki Leader in seconds…" Naruto's voice rang throughout the clearing in the forest. "You're pathetic! You can't even keep up with my speed!"

Before Orochimaru knew it, he was surrounded by thousands of Shadow Clones. 'Kage Bunshin? That's a Jutsu from the Leaf!' Orochimaru quickly performed a few seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"

Most of the Shadow Clones were blown away by the appearance of Manda. Orochimaru smirked as he stood on top of Manda's head. **"Oy, Orochimaru! Why did you summon me?!"**

Naruto made all of his remaining Shadow Clones disappear and began to transform. Now Orochimaru didn't have to answer Manda anymore, since the Chakra flying around was the answer.

**"I'd recognise that Chakra anywhere!! You fool!! How dare you summon me to fight against the Kyuubi!! He'll be our deaths!!" **Manda screamed.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the crouched form of Naruto. 'So it really is the Kyuubi brat… He has changed a great deal…'

"Kyubakushin!!" Manda's and Orochimaru's eyes widened a great deal. **"You BASTARD!!! I can't deal with THAT!!"**

Both summoner and summoned screamed in pain as the huge wave of Chakra went through them. Manda was forced to disappear, before it would become his death and Orochimaru fell to the ground, still being attacked by Naruto's red wave.

Orochimaru panted heavily and heard Naruto slowly approach him. 'Ugh… Uck...' Orochimaru struggled to breathe 'Damn that Kyuubi brat… He's become too powerful for me… I can't fight on… What a terrifying Jutsu…'

Naruto chuckled evilly, before he threw two Kunais through Orochimaru's right wrist and left wrist. "I have always hated you, snake bastard. I never thought you were this weak. It was because of your summon that I was forced to do this technique. If you hadn't summoned that big snake, the fight would've lasted… a little longer…"

Orochimaru gasped for air when Naruto crouched down next to him and casually stuck a Kunai through his chest, crushing a rib and penetrating his left lung. "This is the end for…" He got interrupted as the Kusanagi sword suddenly shot out of Orochimaru's head. It almost hit Naruto in the face, but Naruto had slightly moved and it was now impaling his shoulder. "Interesting sword…" Naruto said as he pulled the sword out of his shoulder. "And what a cowardly move of you, Orochimaru…"

Orochimaru screamed in pain as Naruto harshly brought the sword down through his left upper leg and through the ground. He pulled it back upwards. Naruto grinned in pleasure. "Look at yourself… You've lost the ability to use Jutsus… AGAIN… And you only have…" Naruto burst out laughing. "ONE leg!!"

Orochimaru was more than enraged and glared at Naruto, before Naruto brought a Kunai down in his left eye. "Hey, hey!!" Naruto scolded. "Glare at me like that again and you'll lose your other eye too!"

Naruto jumped backwards as Orochimaru tried to grab him with his tongue. Naruto quickly performed a few hand seals and released a fire Jutsu on Orochimaru, who was unable to move, or in his case, roll away fast enough. He screamed in pain as Naruto approached again. "Idiot… I am the Kyuubi… Did you really think you could harm me?!" Naruto thought, getting angry as he kicked Orochimaru in the side, forcing him to roll over. "No one lasts long against the Kyuubi…"

* * *

Kabuto stared at the man before him and tried to sense Orochimaru. The man in front of him forced him away from Orochimaru. Kabuto noticed the man was moving his hand so he braced himself. But the man only pulled the straw hat off.

Kabuto's eyes widened. 'I never forget a face!' Kabuto braced himself even more. "Gaara!"

Gaara looked at Kabuto with a bored expression. "You will die here."

Kabuto quickly swallowed a soldier pill and performed a few hand seals. "Enjintou no Chakra!"

Gaara noticed the blue Chakra surrounding Kabuto's hands and casually unleashed many waves of sand around him. Kabuto's eyes widened at the sheer number of sand waves. 'Unreal… The Chakra needed for this technique…'

Kabuto really didn't have anywhere to run to. Gaara could see through all of the lingering sand and noticed that Kabuto's eyes were suddenly full of blood… 'Odd…'

Kabuto insanely chuckled as he easily dashed through the sand waves now. Gaara narrowed his eyes at Kabuto's newfound speed. 'His speed is higher than before…'

Before Kabuto reached Gaara, both of them heard Orochimaru scream. 'Tha-That's Orochimaru-sama!' Kabuto thought, before he was suddenly engulfed in sand. Kabuto struggled to get loose, but the pressure was building. "Sabaku Kyuu…" Gaara calmly said. "I'll slowly choke you…"

Kabuto gathered all of his Chakra and formed it into brute power. Gaara was slightly impressed when Kabuto pushed all of the sand away.

Kabuto's victory was short-lived however, as Gaara sent a spike of hardened sand through his abdomen. Gaara pulled it out again to see Kabuto's reaction to it.

Kabuto spitted out blood and dropped to his knees. 'Must gather… Chakra to heal…' Kabuto gritted his teeth, gather Chakra to the wound and glared at Gaara. 'I won't be able to beat him after I healed the wound… But I have to get to Orochimaru-sama.'

Kabuto gasped in pain and heard Gaara approach him. "You're gathering Chakra to heal the wound? You're a medic-nin, then… Probably a good one too, being on Orochimaru's side like that. Pity…" Gaara said, before many other hardened sand spikes drilled through Kabuto's body.

* * *

"You think you have obtained power?" Itachi said. "I'll show you power, a power that is not within your search and never will be, because you have follow Orochimaru's words…"

Sasuke ignored Itachi and rushed forward. 'Don't have time to waste; this state drains Chakra too fast for talking!'

Itachi simply uttered the words "Amaterasu" before Sasuke reached him. Sasuke couldn't believe the pain he was going through as a ball of Black Flames carried him away from Itachi. Sasuke collided with a tree and crashed through it. His entire shirt had been burned away and his chest was badly burned. 'What kind of Jutsus does he use? I can't copy them! Black fire…'

Sasuke jumped to his feet and rushed forward again, but he was knocked backwards by the man who knocked Orochimaru away. The sheer power of the punch sent Sasuke flying far backwards, even in his level 2 state… And then the other man, who had knocked Kabuto away, stopped his 'flight' with a punch to the ground. That was when Sasuke lost consciousness…

* * *

Back to the present…

'So they were really Naruto and Gaara?' Sasuke thought as he walked beside Neji and Shino, who was carrying Shikamaru on his shoulders. 'They were so strong back then… And two years have passed since then, too…'

"The Akatsuki has been very active these last few months… Sound Village is completely gone… The Rain and The Grass Country are obliterated. I think they're moving towards the bigger countries now…"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the leader of the Akatsuki, who would have thought?" Sasuke said.

"He is the vessel of the Kyuubi… He has been hated all his life in our Village and for the first twelve years of his life, he didn't know why. Eight years ago, something made him leave. Most villagers are happy that 'the demon' left. I think the villagers have something to do with his departure and his sudden change of heart… Perhaps, we can save HIM from the darkness…" Neji said. 'Like he did for me…'

* * *

TBC

Kyubakushin: Bakushin means 'Dash', I added the 'Kyu' in front, as signature of the Kyuubi. It's the absolute offense of Naruto.

Katon, Houyo: Fire Embracing.

Nijuu Chidori: Double Chidori

Enjintou no Chakra: Chakra Scalpel. The Technique Kabuto used against Tsunade.

So, what did you think? Next chapter will be: Leaf Village Invasion!! All of Akatsuki versus Leaf!!!


	4. Changes

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: None.

* * *

"Ah… and so the traitor returns." A harsh voice whispered through the leaves of a tree.

Inuzuka Kiba never liked the guy much. The dog-like young man had become a Special Jounin, mastering his family's Jutsus like a breeze. Still, he was one of the weaker ones under the Rookie Genins from so many years ago. Sakura, Ino and probably Chouji were weaker than him. Kiba was now an ANBU, like Neji, Shino and Shikamaru. Without Akamaru, Kiba was a lot weaker. Akamaru had become a strong friend of his. Right now, the dog was perched on the same tree branch as his master, they were hidden by many leaves.

Kiba was looking down at Neji, Sasuke and Shino, who was carrying Shikamaru on his back. Kiba moved his gaze from them towards his other ANBU team members. Three ANBU to be exact, making the team consistent of three ANBU and an ANBU Captain. It still angered Kiba that he still hadn't made ANBU Captain. "So, do we greet them?"

The ANBU Captain regarded Kiba's request, but shook her head after a small second. "No, they know where the Genjutsus around Konoha lie; they'll get in on their own." The ANBU Captain then went back to observing the other ANBU Team as it approached Konoha. "That is, if they really are the Konoha ANBU Team. Hit them as soon as they fail to see even one Genjutsu."

Kiba nodded and moved his gaze to another teammate. "Hey, Lee. What do you think of that Sharingan bastard?" He asked as he patted Akamaru.

Lee was seated several tree branches from Kiba, but he could easily hear him. Lee simply gazed downwards at Sasuke. "I don't know. I never really knew him that well. I do know he had surpassed me in the past, I wonder if I have surpassed him now."

Kiba chuckled as he scratched his eyebrow behind his mask. "Well, I hope you'll find out soon. I won't mind seeing him get hit in the head."

Lee shrugged. "But he has the Sharingan… Gai-sensei explained to me once that a fully developed Sharingan can literally predict movements. To fight it you have to avoid looking in his eyes. It is difficult to fight like that." He pointed out at the same time as the remaining fourth teammate jumped towards another tree branch in utter silence.

Kiba shrugged. "It doesn't matter if you have useful attacks that can't be dodged anyway, right, Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba chuckled again and patted his dog with a big smile.

Lee smiled. "Yes, but moves like that requires pain from both victim and attacker… right, Kiba-san?"

Kiba nodded as he and Akamaru turned slightly more serious. "Unfortunately. But at least victory is mine that way."

"But you won't be able to continue, it's dangerous if there is more than one enemy." Lee pointed out just before the ANBU Leader of their squad motioned for them to move out.

Kiba shrugged as he and Akamaru jumped in to join Lee in the tree branch jumping. "Perhaps, but I am not alone, either! I've got you guys with me, right, Akamaru?" Kiba snickered as Akamaru, now mighty bigger, barked his agreement.  
  
  


**A Massacre's Carnage  
**Chapter 3: Changes  
  
  


"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and bowed to the Hokage before him. "Hokage-sama." He voiced in a very polite manner, before he took a normal stance before Tsunade. He eyed his surroundings without moving his face.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the boy before her. "… Konoha has a varied past… There are many powerful missing-nins who originate from our Village. You are one of them, Uchiha Sasuke. I sent a specific ANBU Squad that would be able to bring you before me."

Behind Sasuke, Neji, Shino and the now cured Shikamaru nodded.

Tsunade continued. "I am sure one of them has already explained the situation to you." Tsunade was absentmindedly playing with a necklace in her right hand as she sat behind her desk. "But I'll say it again. The Sand is cooperating with us to deal with the Akatsuki once and for all. They want to get rid of a powerful missing-nin from their Village as well."

"Gaara." Sasuke added.

Tsunade nodded. "Indeed. The Akatsuki has become a lot more powerful in the years you have been missing. Your brother…" Tsunade ignored Sasuke as he flinched. "has become powerful enough to deal with both me and Jiraiya at the same time… Their numbers are small, but their skills individually surpass ours by a great deal. We can not afford to make mistakes against them."

'Brother… So you've grown as well in the last few years…' Sasuke thought before he turned more serious. "What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked as he looked Tsunade straight in the eyes.

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. She folded her arms as she reopened her eyes and looked at Sasuke. "I want you to deal with your brother once and for all."

Sasuke flinched at the request. "Don't you think I tried to do that already?!" He screamed in response, balling both his fists in anger as he glared at the female Sannin before him.

Tsunade immediately glared back, her anger surpassing Sasuke's by far. "Listen, you traitor! I can have you killed right on the spot! Times have been very harsh for Konoha and I will not play nice against you, if that's what you think! I will not tolerate anyone screaming at me! You should be thankful you're still alive!" Tsunade paused to calm herself. "The ANBU team that brought you back here will be accompanying you on your mission. Nara Shikamaru is the ANBU Captain. This ANBU Team is specifically trained to fight Sharingan users. You, being an Uchiha, will assist them and making it easier to defeat your brother."

"I will defeat my brother on my own. I don't need the ANBU to help me!" Sasuke snarled as he folded his arms and looked away from Tsunade.

"I hope you can, Uchiha… I'm actually counting on it that you can, because Itachi will not be alone." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face. "I'm expecting several, if not all, of the Akatsuki with him."

Sasuke had calmed himself down and was trying not to get angry again. "Where do you suggest we go to find him?"

Tsunade this time, smiled a genuine smile. "You don't have to go anywhere… Yesterday, Thunder Country was completely demolished by them. They've proven to be unstoppable until now… Our Country is possibly next. Maybe Wind Country first, but we'll receive a message immediately if that happens. We are to help them if they're attacked and vice versa."

Sasuke noticed someone moving behind him. "Did you manage to gather more information about them, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked as he stepped next to Sasuke.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. We only have information about Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara. The others are unknown to us."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the ground. 'This fight will be very big… Naruto and Gaara, they were already so powerful when they were Genins… Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi, Gai and more elite Jounins will handle them… but will they be enough? I can devise a plan, but it goes only so far… The Akatsuki means S-Rank Missing-nins… We are definitely in a hopeless situation…'

"We are to kill them, am I correct?" Neji asked as he folded his arms in another way.

Tsunade nodded. "There is no other way. It's either kill or be killed."

"Uzumaki Naruto, too?" Neji asked as he unfolded his arms and glanced sideways at Shino.

Tsunade sighed and a sad expression took form on her face. "Uzumaki Naruto has proven to be the most dangerous of them all… I'm questioning if he's really still Naruto…"

Hyuga Neji glared at the Hokage. "Uzumaki Naruto once saved me from the darkness…" Sasuke snapped up at that and slightly turned his head to watch Neji as he continued. "He gave me a second chance… I shall give him his... in the same way he gave me mine."

Sasuke turned away from Neji to look in Tsunade's face again. 'Uzumaki Naruto… he has become even more powerful than my brother…'

* * *

"There are almost no Shinobi Countries left…" Kisame said as he was walking next to Itachi. "What are they up to?"

Kisame and Itachi were walking behind Naruto and Gaara, and the remaining Akatsuki Members were walking behind them. Everyone was dressed in a black cloak and straw hats. It was strange seeing a group like that walk through the lands, but no one would notice, and if they did, they would be killed instantly.

"They have suffered more than anyone of us can imagine… And for that suffering, everyone will have to answer." Itachi answered. "After this, they will probably kill us too…"

Kisame nervously chuckled. "You're kidding, right?"

"I am not."

Kisame swallowed a big lump. "Man… They're only with two and we're with six…" Kisame whispered. Two Akatsuki Members had been killed in the Cloud Massacre. "But I doubt we'd survive against them…"

"It will not matter." Itachi concluded. "And it's no use whispering… They can hear us fine anyway…"

Kisame's eyes widened as he stared several meters ahead, where the two Akatsuki Leaders were walking. "Man… The world has become a real scary place…"

"It always has been…" Itachi replied. "From the start, we were all destined to come to this conclusion… For conflicts are necessities."  
  
  


Naruto and Gaara looked at each other as they overheard Kisame's and Itachi's discussion. "Two big Countries are left, Naruto… Which one should we head for first?" Gaara asked as he stared ahead without any expression on his face.

Naruto was much the same as he shrugged in response. "Perhaps we should let them free…"

Gaara chuckled as he understood Naruto's words. "Perhaps… It'll be fun to hunt them down later…"

Naruto wore an evil grin and slowly nodded. "Hmmm, we could send them to one of the Countries, while we attack the other. After that… we'll set them free… for a little while. It should be interesting to see what they would do. Would they follow our order or try and escape from our grasp? Either way, our Villages will suffer as we visit…"

Gaara nodded. "And after that?"

Naruto smiled. "After that, there will be nothing that signals to our past anymore. We can start anew."

Gaara nodded with a sinister smile on his face. "I'd like that…"

* * *

Tsunade stepped into the hospital and greeted a few nurses as she headed for her destination in the hospital. Shizune was following her. The medical Shinobis had become very important as many missions from Konoha failed and many Shinobis came back half-dead. Even Gai and Kakashi often needed medical treatment. It was there where Kakashi came face to face with one of his old students. Coincidentally, the Fifth Hokage was looking for the same girl right now.

"Sakura."

The pink-haired woman turned away from one of her patients and smiled as she spotted Tsunade and Shizune. "Good morning, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama."

Both older women nodded their greeting. "Sakura, I'll get straight to business. One of your ex-teammates has returned to the Village."

Sakura's eyes widened. 'It can only be Sasuke-kun… Naruto has become an even worse villain than Orochimaru so he wouldn't return here… And Sasuke-kun, not much has been heard from him ever since he left to join Orochimaru.' Sakura narrowed her eyes as she stared at Tsunade's feet. 'And Orochimaru was killed several years ago… So… it has to be Sasuke-kun!'

Tsunade shared a glance with Shizune before she spoke up again. "Uchiha Sasuke has joined us in our battle against the Akatsuki. I am needed to join the forces that will take on the Akatsuki Leaders, while Shizune here is needed to join the one that's going to take on the other Akatsuki Members. You, Sakura, are needed to join the ANBU Team that will take on both Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Uchiha… Itachi?" Sakura's gaze dropped to the ground. 'Can I…?'

Tsunade grimly nodded. "This will become the greatest battle you have ever been in… Uchiha Itachi has surpassed the level of Sannin… You are the medic-nin in the ANBU Team, consistent of Nara Shikamaru, the ANBU Captain, and Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke… You don't report to Shikamaru ever, but when there are signs of an attack, find your team as fast as you can, for they probably need you by then…"

Sakura's eyes were still widened. She had become the third best medic-nin in Konoha, first being Tsunade and second Shizune. But this mission would be very hard… Was she ready to do it? To stand side by side with Sasuke and take care of his wounds as he tried to extract revenge on his brother? Would she be strong enough to push away those emotions that had always been flooding her?

But the Akatsuki was coming… This meant that Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara were approaching as well… Could Konoha survive an attack like that? The Akatsuki has proven to be an unstoppable force, turning every Village they have encountered so far, to debris… Even the bigger Countries, Earth and Thunder, were reduced to rubble… And it is here and then… where all of Team would be reunited again… Who would have thought Naruto would be the one attacking?

"Sakura. You will do this. You will have to. It's your duty as a medic-nin to accept this mission." Tsunade said as she turned away from Sakura.

Sakura despaired as she watched Tsunade's back as she walked away.

"Good luck, Sakura-san." Shizune said, before she too, turned and walked away.

* * *

Naruto didn't feel anything as he walked into familiar grounds. Next to him, Gaara also recognised the forest they had fought in the first time. Behind them, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were still following. But the other Akatsuki Members weren't there anymore.

They had come with the idea to let the other four Akatsuki Members attack about fifteen minutes later, to surprise the Leaf and easily overpower it.

Naruto and Gaara both smirked as they sensed Shinobis close by. 'ANBU…'

A Team of four people entered the clearing the four Akatsuki members were walking through, standing face to face with the four dangerous intruders.

The ANBU Captain started speaking up. "Judging from your cloaks… You are from the Akatsuki." She said. 'Damn, four S-rank Missing-nins… We can't handle that… ' The Captain slightly turned her head away. "Lee, Kiba… Report to the Village that they are here…"

Lee and Kiba with Akamaru, being the fastest of the team, immediately turned away and moved to sprint. But before they could even move more than a single meter, one of the Akatsuki Members stood before them.

"My apologies… But I can not let you leave this place… Not alive, anyway…" He spoke up, his voice indicating that he was smirking.

Lee and Kiba both tensed up and braced themselves for a fight. Akamaru growled and warned Kiba at the same time. 'Shit… These guys pack a lot of Chakra inside of them…' Kiba thought as he heard Akamaru.

The ANBU Captain took off her mask. "So be it." And smiled. "I am Mitarashi Anko… One of you took my revenge away from me… Which one of you killed Orochimaru?!" She screamed as she released her killer intent.

All four Akatsuki Members grabbed their straw hats and threw them to the grounds. Naruto grinned evilly as his red eyes observed Anko. "I did."

Anko motioned for the others to remove their masks as well. "I see…Uzumaki Naruto… You will deal with me, then."

Naruto's grin disappeared. "I have no intention of playing with you, ANBU Captain… We are here for the sole purpose of bringing down Konoha. Everything in our way will be washed away."

"Naruto-kun… You have changed so much…" Lee said as he threw his mask away. Kiba did the same and the last ANBU, Ten-Ten, as well.

Naruto casually moved his gaze from Anko to the three ANBU. "I remember you three… But it does not matter. You will all die very soon…"

Anko took the time to observe the other three Akatsuki Members. 'Uchiha Itachi… Hoshigaki Kisame… and Gaara… This is bad… Even taking one of these missing-nins on with our team would mean our loss…'

"Why are you doing this?" Kiba asked as he stared straight into the devilish eyes of Naruto. "What has happened that made you turn out like this?! We did missions together so many years ago!"

Naruto chuckled. "The ultimate darkness is shadowed by a blinding light…"

Kiba didn't understand what Naruto just said. Akamaru was standing next to him, ready for combat. "If this is what you want… don't expect me to hold back…"

Ten-Ten kept quiet and never let her guard down as she eyed every single opponent around her. 'S-Rank Criminals… All of them are stronger than me… I have to send a signal to the Village…' Ten-Ten was wondering what took the small Konoha bird so long to fly over the clearing they were in. 'There it is!' She thought as she was about to threw a Kunai in the air.

She never was able to do so as Gaara sent a wave over her, silencing her. "She was about to do something we would not have liked." Gaara said.

A second later, Ten-Ten jumped through the sand. Gaara didn't respond to the glare Ten-Ten sent towards him.

"This situation is hopeless for you idiots… Even I alone can beat the four of you!" Kisame hollered as he gripped his sword. "It's time to move on, right?"

Naruto and Gaara both nodded, while Itachi didn't move at all. "Do not underestimate the ANBU Captain…" Naruto uttered before he jumped backwards, avoiding being swallowed by a huge snake, summoned by Anko. Naruto landed on the ground and smirked. 'Heh, it seems Manda has found himself another subordinate… It seems Manda obeys her better than Orochimaru…'

**"Anko!**** Those are the Kyuubi and the Shukaku!! How dare you make me attack like that?!"**

Naruto chuckled. 'Or maybe not… I dealt with Manda easily before, he is of no concern to me…'

Ten-Ten was sent flying as Sand gripped both her feet and she was sent into a tree. Gaara didn't even notice the hundreds of Kunais and Shurikens as they bounced off his automatic Shield of Sand. "How stupid…"

Kiba was dodging Kisame's sword with all his speed and power. 'Damnit! I have to get in synch with Akamaru quick or I'm toast!'

Lee, in the meantime, wasn't doing that bad against Itachi, actually attacking Itachi, missing him of course, without getting hit himself. "I have learned how to fight Sharingan users, Uchiha Itachi-san." Lee stated proudly as he slipped into his fighting stance, with his left arm behind him and his right arm stretching out, daring Itachi to attack.

Itachi didn't lift an eyebrow at that as he stood there with his arms folded. "Is that so? Well, then… Let me show you how a true, fully developed Uchiha fights, then…"

Lee's eyes widened a great deal as Itachi turned completely black, except for his Sharingan eyes, his blue nails and his white teeth. A moment later, black Chakra was surrounding Itachi. "You move like Maito Gai, only faster…Interesting… Let me see how I fare against a TaiJutsu Master better than Maito Gai…"

Lee nodded and immediately removed all of his weights, sensing a huge increase of speed and power in Itachi. "Very well. I am protecting Konoha from you and I will not let you pass!"

Itachi disappeared from Lee's view, but Lee disappeared as well.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune were leaving the hospital, when Shino suddenly appeared before them. "Hokage-sama…" Shino announced as he bowed before the Fifth.

Tsunade watched the bowing Aburame before her with Shizune. "What is it, Shino?"

Shino looked at the Hokage and Shizune, before replying. "I always put a bug on or close to… friends… of mine. I am receiving signals from one of those bugs, the one who's residing on Inuzuka Kiba. The Chakra the bug feels worries me. I request to help him out."

Tsunade nodded, understanding Shino. "So you're saying the ANBU Team is under attack?"

Shino nodded. "Yes. They might me in trouble…"

Tsunade sighed. "Perhaps they can handle this themselves." She said as she put her right hand through her hair. Shizune didn't respond and simply observed Shino and Tsunade.

Shino shook his head. "I know Kiba… My bugs can sense distress in a person. Kiba isn't one to despair… But he is now…"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Very well. Report to your Captain and assemble the rest of your team, I'll send a medic-nin after you." Tsunade said. Shino nodded and disappeared. Shizune and Tsunade looked at each other.

"Do you think this is serious, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as Tsunade turned around again.

"We can not take any chances. I'll have to send Sakura in now." Tsunade said as she went back into the hospital.

* * *

Anko's eyes widened as she watched Naruto claw his way through Manda's throat with ease. 'U-un…Unbelievable…' Manda disappeared as fast as he had been summoned.

Naruto merely chuckled as he landed right in front of Anko. "Senei Yashu!!" She screamed, but Naruto was long gone. Anko screamed in pain as Naruto slashed her from behind with his claws. Anko then gritted her teeth in pain as Naruto kicked her on the spot where he had just slashed her. Anko was sent into a tree. "Is this all an ANBU Captain has to offer?"

Anko could feel blood flowing out of her back. 'The wound on my back is deep… This guy… He's far more dangerous than anything I have ever faced…'

Anko moved several chunks of wood off of her and watched Naruto slowly approach her. "So, you can still fight?"

Anko screamed in rage as she lunged forward, her direction completely focused on Naruto's throat. Anko was blown backwards again as Naruto approached her faster and delivered a blow to her stomach. "Your speed is pathetic." Naruto said as he began to approach her slowly again.

"Soutourou!!" Kiba desperately screamed, blowing Kisame several feet backwards.

Kisame looked amused, put his sword away, letting it lean against his left leg and began performing hand seals. 'Heh, interesting Jutsu he used… Let's see how he deals with this…'

Two huge wolves stood in front of him, menacingly growling at the Missing-Mist Shinobi. Both focused on their target, jumped and started spinning. "Garouga!!"

'Ah, a follow-up technique… as expected…' Kisame grinned and announced his own technique. "Suiton, Uzumaki no Jutsu!!"

Spinning force met spinning force, both equal in power. The huge spinning Wave of water dissolved and both huge wolves had stopped spinning in the air. One of the wolves was unprepared as Kisame appeared in front of it and slashed at it twice with his sword. The wolf turned back to its original form.

**"Akamaru!!"**Kiba screamed as he watched his bleeding pet on the ground. He immediately turned to his opponent. **"You're going to pay for that!! Taiyuu Sankontessou!!"**

Kisame's eyes widened as yellow Chakra flew all around him. He watched is slice through trees and grounds as it approached him in high speed. 'I have to avoid that!' But the attack coming from Kiba covered a great area. 'Have to go underground!'

Smoke was the only thing Kiba smelled as his attack finished.

Lee screamed in pain as Itachi was easily parrying his attacks with his arms and got through his guard. "Foolish ANBU… I have become a body of Black Fire… No physical attack will ever work on me… You see… A user with a fully developed Sharingan covered with the Final Doujutsu of the Uchiha Clan is unstoppable." Itachi said. 'Except for Youkais…' He mentally added as he thought of Naruto and Gaara.

Lee grunted in pain as he fell on his knees and took a look at both his hands. He had managed to actually hit Itachi, but regretted it, as his fists immediately got burned as he touched him. 'This guy… Taijutsu doesn't work on him… He can copy Ninjutsu and the Sharingan can see through Genjutsu… What works on him?'

Itachi shook his head. "Your existence needs to be stopped." Itachi disappeared from view and Lee managed to follow his movements and dodged Itachi's attacks as long as he could.

Meanwhile, not too far away from Lee and Itachi, Ten-Ten saw it was pointless to attack Gaara… Even her ultimate attack didn't succeed in getting past all of Gaara's defenses.

"If you were facing anyone other than me… or Naruto… you would probably have lived longer…" Gaara stated as Sand surrounded Ten-Ten. Gaara sighed before he whispered the technique. "Sabaku SouSou."

Kiba had returned to his normal self and his eyes widened as he witnessed the death of Ten-Ten. As he moved to attack Gaara, Kisame appeared in front of him, unharmed, but covered in dirt. "Our fight isn't finished yet!"

Kiba quickly somersaulted away from the sword attack from Kisame. "Sankontessou!!" He screamed as he landed.

Kisame smirked. "Let's see what that attack of yours does against my Samehade!" Kisame slashed at the yellow Chakra attack coming from Kiba's palms. Kiba's eyes widened as his attack got absorbed.

Kisame shook his head. "It's time for you to say goodbye!"

Kiba tried to run, but noticed Sand around his feet, holding him in place. He shot one last glance at the approaching Gaara, before Kisame's sword descended towards his skull…

Kisame turned away from the bleeding mess he had created and nodded his thanks to Gaara. "So, how are the others faring?"

Gaara seemed to shrug, but Kisame wasn't sure. "They are obviously playing again…"

Kisame frowned as he saw Naruto slash Anko across the face, while at the same time ramming her through several trees. "Are you sure?"

Another scream filled the air as Lee got hit by Itachi again. Gaara nodded. "Yes, if they weren't, their opponents would be dead long ago…"

Gaara and Kisame both saw a red blur pass by them and then a very short scream. Gaara didn't respond when Naruto appeared before him, totally covered in blood, but Kisame took one step backwards. 'D-damn…'

"How far is Itachi?" Naruto asked as he turned around to look at the place where Itachi and Lee were fighting.

Gaara shrugged. "He's about done…" Gaara suddenly sniffed the air, at the same time as Naruto, when both sensed several Chakra signatures approaching.

Naruto grinned. "Itachi." Naruto softly said, knowing Itachi heard him. "Your little brother is nearing us…"

Itachi's answer came in the form of Lee's scream, as Itachi surrounded him with Black Fire. Lee screamed in pain as every muscle in his body burned down. Itachi ignored the now bloody and black Lee as he fell to the ground, barely clinging to life, his landing would probably kill him.

Naruto, Gaara and Kisame faced the direction their new opponents were coming from. Itachi appeared beside Kisame. "What do we tell the others?" Kisame asked as he braced himself while Shikamaru and his team approached.

Gaara shrugged. "They will enter our scenery AFTER we've entered Konoha itself… This fight right now is only a game…"

And then, Shikamaru appeared before them, with Neji, Shino and Sasuke next to him.

"Uchiha Itachi…"

Naruto and Gaara both smirked.

"Long time no see…"

* * *

TBC…

Hehehe, next chapter is a chapter full of fights, blood, gore and many deaths… Expect Character Deaths!


End file.
